


The Journal

by adrienthechatnoir



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrienthechatnoir/pseuds/adrienthechatnoir
Summary: This is basically an Ereri one-shot that I created because it came to my mind one day. Enjoy!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Journal

~Eren’s POV~  
“Eren, this is for you.” Hanji hands me a plain black journal with a smirk on her face. She places it in front of me and runs off.  
“Ummm…” I look at it and open it to the first page. And I see in scratchy writing:

To whoever finds this journal,  
Since I am probably dead if you’ve found this, this journal now belongs to Eren Jaeger. Do not read this unless you are Eren and I am dead. And if you are Eren reading this before I’m dead, you’d better hope I don’t find out. Because if I do, you’ll be severely punished.  
Sincerely, Levi

I flip to the next page:

Eren,  
Today I beat the shit out of you in the courtroom to save you. I’m sorry that I hurt you. I really am, I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think it was the only way for them to allow you to live.  
I love you, Levi

My dear Eren,  
My squad is gone because of a choice I made. I made the choice to attempt to find the identity of the Female Titan instead of staying with my squad and keeping them safe. And that almost got you kidnapped. I’m sorry Eren. I believed at the time that I wouldn’t regret my choice, but I regret it now because it killed my squad and it could’ve killed you. I didn’t make the right choice, but I have learned from my mistake and I will never put you in danger like that again.  
I love you, Levi

“Jaeger, what do you think you’re doing?” I hear a voice ask. I gulp and feel heat rush to my cheeks as I turn towards the voice. “Where did you get that?” Levi asks.  
“Han-Hanji gave it to-to me.” I stutter out.  
“Tch. Keep it.” He walks away leaving me flustered. Did he just tell me I could keep his journal?

Dearest Eren,  
You and your friends are my new squad. I’m happy about that because it means I’ll get to spend more time with you. And it also made me happy that when I told everyone to clean the house, you actually cleaned for me. You seemed disappointed when I came back and the place wasn’t clean to my standards. I think it’s adorable how you care that much about what I think. You have managed to make me so happy and I wouldn’t give you up for the world. You may not know it, but I love you Eren. I love you so much that I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Ever.  
I love you, Levi

I need to find Levi. I pick up the book to bring it with me as I search for him. As I enter the hallway the first person I see is Mikasa.  
“Eren.” She smiles at me. “Where are you going?”  
“I need to talk to Captain Levi about training,” I reply, “Have you seen him?”  
“No, I haven’t seen him since he left the mess hall.” Mikasa replies.  
Armin chimes in, “I think he went that way.” Pointing towards his office, “What’s that?” He asks, looking at the journal in my hands.  
I look towards Levi’s office and say, “It’s my plan that I need to talk to Levi about.” I leave them and head for the office.  
I find him in his office cleaning and I smile. I open to the next page and start reading aloud:

“My dear Eren,  
I love you and everything you do. You’re rebellious at times, but that’s part of what makes you so special. You’re the best thing about my days. You are the reason I am able to go through the days without wanting to”

…  
“You wanted to kill yourself?” I ask as I shut the book and look at him.  
He sighs, “I wanted to. And I had a plan, but then I met you. You made those thoughts stop. You changed everything. You’re a rebellious brat, sure, but you have made things better in my life. Thank you.” And then he does something I never thought he’d do. He hugs me. “I love you Eren.”  
My eyes widen in shock before I smile and tears of joy slide down my cheeks, “I-I love you too Levi.”


End file.
